


четыре цикла борхеса

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Спецквест [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Под платьем может оказаться все, что угодно





	четыре цикла борхеса

у красной шапочки в корзинке  
веселые картинки  
раскрась  
мой серый волк  
не трожь передник  
под ним взрывчатка  
пойдешь как соучастник   
а может на запчасти  
устроим фейерверк  
не джентльмен   
ты я не леди  
мои почти два метра  
не вместятся в корсет  
и щеки колкие  
и губы сладкие  
бонни и клайд  
под левою лопаткой  
мне колет дулом  
мой серый волк  
ты очень правильный  
а что там ниже к югу  
оружие какое тайное  
припрятал  
вплотную  
притеревшись телом сзади  
нажми на кнопку будет результат   
но только не помни мне платье


End file.
